


孑遗

by CBLGreen



Category: Transformers(Bay Movies), Transformers-All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hatchlings, Past Character Death
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBLGreen/pseuds/CBLGreen
Summary: 孤身一人，头脑清醒，威震天踏上了寻找他的遗存的路途。





	1. 重聚

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473458) by [notsomajestic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsomajestic/pseuds/notsomajestic). 



> 威震天中心的短文，为了补充我的真人世威震天角色扮演而作。时间在变5之后。

昆塔莎似乎已经离开了，他重获自由的霸天虎非死即伤，威震天又一次独自一人。他不打算维持这种现状，无论怎样。  
如果一切都按照计划发生，那就是了。

尽管在他看来为时已晚，他还是在一回到那颗原始的星球就直奔他、红蜘蛛和声波建起的临时基地。虽然地处大草原腹地，他仍是轻车熟路；他在那里度过了一段漫长的时光，甚至花费了更为漫长的时间在周边搜寻资源，那里的每一处风景都已深深烙入了他的记忆。  
同样，对他来说幸运的是，这片土地看起来在离开后便无人问津。  
他之前离开的简陋基地还在原地。比他离开时更为饱经风霜，不过其他方面倒算是原封未动。这里也同样没有任何值得注意的生命的迹象，他的火种在意识到这一点的时候向下一沉。  
肯定至少有一个还活着？  
他发出一声鸣叫，随后是一串喀喀声，然后等待着回应。  
万籁俱寂。  
沉重地置换出气体，军阀在一堆曾被当作椅子的废料上坐了下来，开始思索。如果他的孩子们与他或是红蜘蛛有一点点相似之处，他们就会足够聪慧，断然不会接受死亡的结局——他们会为了生存不顾一切地抗争。  
专注于当下，他试着搜寻哪怕是最微弱的能量信号的闪烁。任何强度与成年机相当的信号都被过滤了，那些信号数量稀少且距离遥远，人类有能力侦测出并猎杀他们。

数百里之外有一个承诺。  
——————  
沉重的双足在威震天着陆时撼动了地面。  
尽管他在途中没有看到任何迹象，这里毫无疑问就是他要找的地点。他仍然能够在这里察觉到年幼脆弱的火种能量留下的淡淡痕迹，牵动着他自己的火种。涉世未久，但永远不会遗忘。  
他重复了他的呼唤，然后再一次等待。  
一串匆忙的脚步声，像是金属与岩石之间的碰击，让他眯起了光镜。他们躲开了他。  
他双膝跪下，两手撑地，拖着自己的机体靠近岩石表面上的一处小缺口，向里瞥去。他咕哝了一声——什么都看不见，但不代表那里什么都没有。他用一只手撑着自己，另一只手伸了进去，把不管是什么藏在里面的东西向外拉。  
在被尚未完全发育成熟的牙齿和爪子又咬又挠了几下后，他拖出了一团挣扎个不停的原生金属，有着两双大大的、盯着他看的红色光镜。他们的体型比他预期的这个年龄应有的要小。  
对威震天而言，他们不稳定的电磁场里的恐惧十分明显，而且也可以理解；上一次他见到他们的时候，他的外表很不一样，颜色更浅，头雕的形状也完全不同。  
尽管他们对他的恐惧显而易见，威震天对他们是他的这一点毫不怀疑。他们有着他的尖牙，他们背上无法掩饰的突起则终有一天会长成他们的孕育者拥有的双翼。  
他对着被他小心翼翼地捧在手里还在挣扎不休的这对儿低鸣着，发出这种声音在很久以前会让他尴尬。然而长期与他自己的幼生体相处早已抹去了他曾经的保守。  
他们平静了下来，盯着他，似乎想要辨认出他是谁。又一声低鸣和一串咔哒声，这次再加上柔软的呼噜。  
有一只用自己含混不清的啼鸣作答，另一只很快也有样学样，他们两个看起来终于意识到那些声音，确实，是他们的父亲的呼唤——不管他如今看起来有多么不同。  
军阀心满意足地把他们抱到胸前，同时坐在了遍地尘土上。他和他幸存的子嗣都需要补充能量了，但是现在他满足于重建他和他们之间的联结，温柔的嗡鸣和啼啭弥散在晚风中，小小的爪子抓在他的外甲上，填满了他的火种。


	2. 哀悼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 威震天回到垃圾场取回重要的东西

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间在上一章大约两年之后。

他的幼生体们长大了——大到让他们挂在自己的装甲上以携带他们的动作变得很不方便也很不舒服。他们一度幼小的爪子开始戳进他的外甲，他们的重量沉甸甸地挂在他身上。  
他们应该开始多自己走路了——据他所知——但是他还是处处保护着他们。他们是他和他的副官仅剩的孑遗，在这个星球上他不会让任何一点伤害落到他们身上——就算那意味着过度保护。他和他的孩子之间曾经淡薄的联结在过去的几个月里开始增强，他绝无可能再让任何事物阻挡在他们之间。  
他们三个一直在赶路，几乎从不用长于一晚的时间来歇息。那会暴露他们的位置，带来隐患。而这个地方，不管怎样，足够偏远，威震天觉得可以舒适地多留几天。  
这里很偏僻，不引人注目。难怪汽车人会在这里避难——在他和他的霸天虎们出现之前，当然。  
他自己坐在一堆锈烂的汽车上，望着他的两个幼子在不远处玩耍。他们终有一天会成长为优秀的战士；杀手的潜质已经在他们在地上扭打在一块的时候显现出来了。  
红蜘蛛会感到骄傲的。  
不仅仅是骄傲——很可能是得意洋洋。  
威震天沉吟着，就好像他的准伴侣[almost-mate]能够听见，然后柔声作答一样。  
在他身边，了无生机的头雕依然沉寂。当然如此。  
那并未阻止他用尖锐的指爪抚过冰冷的头顶。他过去经常用这个动作安抚追击者，如今也被用在他们的继承者身上。  
一阵对于本来应该是什么样的渴望击中了他，缓缓地刺入他的火种。  
他深深地置入气体，希望能摆脱这软弱的情绪。他托起红蜘蛛的头雕，望进空洞的光镜——或者说光镜的残余。不管是什么人击败了他的副官，那人显然摧毁了他的脸，挖出了他的光镜。怒火在他的胸腔里翻涌。  
哦，不管是谁干的，他都会在痛苦中死去。  
低沉的咆哮滚出他的胸腔，他的另一边肩膀因为一种想要把爪子插进身下的汽车、将金属揉烂碾碎的冲动而颤抖。他压抑着怒火，扭曲出狰狞的咆哮，露出紧咬在一起的尖牙利齿。  
只是不久之前——以他的状况而言——他才逐渐意识到红蜘蛛的消逝。当时他在曾经的兄弟手中倒下了，完全不知道他的追击者的境遇。他越是想到这一点，就越是令他愤怒。  
如果事情发展不同，这个星球和塞伯坦本应属于他们。他们的幼生体会有更为庞大的数量，会在充足的能源供应下茁壮成长。他也确信他最终会和他的副官绑定结合，就像他们曾在他失踪之前所计划的那样。  
他下线了光学镜，让红蜘蛛的前额与自己的相触。这感觉很不对劲，没有了追击者其余部分的机体贴在威震天身上的触感，但已足够接近。  
这已经是他拥有的全部了。  
他的光学镜重新上线，望入原本该是明亮的光镜而如今生机全无的空洞。他近乎喃喃地低声承诺他将找到让他的准伴侣回到他身边的方法。既然他能有第二次生命，那么对红蜘蛛而言也同样充满希望。  
他用手托着头雕，起身走向他打闹成一团的孩子们。  
是时候让他们多了解一下他们的孕育者了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：在原文的评论中，一位读者MPoutine告诉原作者自己很想知道文中的双胞胎是追击者还是陆地单位，作者回答“两个幼生体分别叫作骄阳[Solaris]（女性）和云翳[Stratus]（男性），两个在双翼长成后都能飞行。”


End file.
